Bubblestand
Bubblestand is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season one. In this episode, SpongeBob starts a bubblestand. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles Synopsis SpongeBob walks outside to breathe in the peacefulness of the neighborhood. Suddenly, he loudly begins to build a bubblestand, much to the dismay of Squidward. At the stand, SpongeBob offers to teach how to blow bubbles for twenty-five cents. The noise disturbs Squidward, who demands SpongeBob to be quiet. Patrick comes out, comes to the stand, and asks to try it out. Patrick only buzzes his lips instead of blowing, failing to blow a bubble. SpongeBob offers to teach him for an extra quarter. SpongeBob shows how he blows bubbles with a peculiarly entertaining technique. When he shows Patrick he blows a duck bubble, an ice cube bubble, a caterpillar bubble, and a boat bubble. Then, after all the bubbles pop SpongeBob then uses two hands to blow a bubble elephant, Patrick calls it a "giraffe", The elephant giraffe flies into Squidward's window and pops inside the house causing an explosion. Squidward is enraged, so he comes out and asks how they are just making so much noise just blowing bubbles. SpongeBob shows him the technique and he blows a butterfly bubble, but Squidward angrily rejects SpongeBob's ideas and shoos SpongeBob and Patrick back into their houses in embarrassment. Squidward begins to blow a bubble out of curiosity, but SpongeBob and Patrick return to ask for payment. Squidward then has to give them 25 cents for the bubble, but only reluctantly. SpongeBob and Patrick try to warn Squidward, but Squidward thinks they're still chanting him and keeps playing, thinking he is "amazing". When he looks outside, he sees himself way way above the ground with SpongeBob and Patrick specks on the ground. The bubble then pops, which then shakes the ground, sending his house back to its original area, albeit with much force. SpongeBob and Patrick look at each other nervously and they retreat to their houses before Squidward could scold them.Squidward then attempts to impress them with his technique, but instead fails, with each bubble falling to the ground. While Squidward still attempts to blow a satisfactory bubble (and, as a result, spends more money with each bubble he blows), SpongeBob and Patrick try to convince Squidward to use the technique. Finally, Squidward, furiously (though without realizing it) copies their technique in an attempt to mock them. However, he blows an enormous bubble by screaming in anger. SpongeBob and Patrick then congratulate Squidward, saying that he is "amazing", and that his bubble was the best. Squidward thanks them sarcastically and leaves, walking back into his house. He begins to play his clarinet, with SpongeBob and Patrick chanting his name. However, the gigantic bubble floats and traps Squidward's house inside it, unearthing it, and sending it up in the air. Production Music ‣''' Old Hilo March - Kapono Beamer card '''‣ Maui Beach - Hans Haider opening •''' ? - Brad Carow playing clarinet '''• SpongeBob Closing Theme - Steve Belfer, Nicolas Carr wakes up ‣''' Merlin's Hill - Jennifer Jones music as SpongeBob blows bubbles '''‣ Entry of the Gladiators - Dick Stephen Walter shaped bubble ‣''' Baby Elephant - Dick Stephen Walter comes outside '''‣ Watch Out! - Dick Stephen Walter give me any of that!" ‣''' Honolulu March - Hans Haider showing Squidward the technique '''‣ Merlin's Hill - Jennifer Jones shaped bubble ‣''' Hawaiian Cocktail - Richard Myhill should be ashamed of yourself." '''‣ The Rake Hornpipe - Robert Alexander White pays 25 cents ‣''' Side Drum [#52] - Mark Nolan rolls as Squidward tries to blow bubbles '''‣ Honolulu March - Hans Haider Squidward, remember the technique." •''' Twelfth Street Rag - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield doing technique '''‣ Moloka'i Nui A - Kapono Beamer really did it, didn't I?" •''' ? - Brad Carow playing clarinet '''‣ Menace from the Deep - Robert Cornford bubble engulfs Squidward's house ‣ Hawaiian Cocktail - Richard Myhill explodes Release This episode is available on DVD on the The Seascape Capers, The Complete First Season, and The First 100 Episodes. Reception *As of October 29, 2013, The Internet Movie Database (IMDB) gives this episode a rating of 8.4/10 based on 204 ratings by users.[1] TV.com users give this episode a 8.6/10 based on 149 votes.[2] *"Bubblestand" was ranked #80 during the Best Day Ever event on November 9–10, 2006. *SpongeBob's "Bring it around town" is featured in the game Delivery Dilemma at nick.com. It is also used as a celebration dance when SpongeBob completes a tile puzzle in Revenge of the Flying Dutchman. SpongeBob's The Technique part of this episode appeared in a 2012 Yosicle commercial. Additionally, Prince Paul wrote a song about this episode, which can be heard on [http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie_(soundtrack) The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie soundtrack]. *The "technique" part from this episode was featured as stock footage in the 2003 episode, "The Sponge Who Could Fly", in the "Remembering SpongeBob" sequence. Also, clips from this episode appeared in the DVD version of the 2005 film, Zathura, while the main characters were fighting over what to watch on TV. Trivia *A clip from this episode appears in the first SpongeBob Burger King commercial. *This is the first time Squidward plays his clarinet well. Near the end of this episode, Squidward plays a jazz song on his clarinet, and does it perfectly, making it one of the few times in the series where Squidward is able to actually play the clarinet (another example being SquidBob TentaclePants). *Judging by each instance of Squidward placing a quarter onto the stand, along with the sound of a coin clanking when the stand is not seen, Squidward spends at least thirteen quarters to blow bubbles. That adds up to three dollars and twenty-five cents. He also spends a chocolate quarter. *The song that Squidward played at the end of the episode was "Mary Had A Little Lamb". *The music that Squidward plays on his clarinet would later be heard in Christmas Who, but on a record player. Cultural References *The bubble-blowing technique includes references to "The Time Warp" from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. *Errors *When Patrick is attempting to blow his bubble SpongeBob is watching from around the stand. However, when he is next scene, he is back behind it. *When SpongeBob is repeating the technique to Squidward, he looks three times to the left instead of right. *When SpongeBob and Patrick yell and dance "Squidward!" to him, SpongeBob's House in nowhere to be seen. *At the very beginning, on the long shot, SpongeBob's walkway looks like the road instead of a rocky walkway. *When Patrick's rock opens, SpongeBob's pineapple is missing its door. *Dish Network lists this as the first episode of the series, although this is incorrect, as "Help Wanted", "Reef Blower", and "Tea at the Treedome" were the first episodes. *SpongeBob collected lots of quarters in this episode, but over time different amounts are shown. *When Squidward yells at SpongeBob in the beginning he has no glass in his windows. *If the viewer listens closely, Squidward only mentioned SpongeBob's name in this episode but he did not mention Patrick's name. References #^ IMDB rating #^ TV.com rating External links *Watch Bubblestand on Nickelodeon.